


Fighting for a cause

by SirenWritesStuff (InuWritesStuff)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Arguing, F/M, Fighting, Must protect little angel, Not Beta Read, Simeon knows more then he lets on.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29383362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuWritesStuff/pseuds/SirenWritesStuff
Summary: My (AU) take on the aftermath of the chapter where Luke finds the grimoire featuring me and my friend's MCs.(AU as for my oc who is paired with Simeon in this fic. )
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Female Character(s), Luke (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Fighting for a cause

**Author's Note:**

> SO i made an AU for my oc to end up with simeon instead of the three demon bros she normally falls for. And then this idea has been stuck in my head for a little bit so I had to do it LOL.

Taylor stuck her arm out in front of Luke. She didn’t understand why Lucifer was so mad. Or why Ray was taking the brunt of this.    
  
“No I wont choose between them!” Ray shouted at the powerful demon. 

“You really think you get a choice? You?” He chuckled and brought up a hand to attack Ray. Taylor will admit she acted on impulse but she wasn’t about to let anyone get hurt because of a misunderstanding.    
  
She pulled Ray away in a shift motion, Ray falling to the ground as Lucifer barely missed his attack on them- but it was enough shock to knock out her best friend.    
  
“HOW DARE YOU ATTACK THEM?” She shouted as Diavolo walked in. Why did he have the best and worst timing. Taylor felt a weight on her lower back and forehead grow but ignored it. She conjured up a ball of electrical power and growled at Lucifer. She let go to the electrical powered ball and Lucifer dodge it easily and lunged to attack-   
  


Diavolo stepped in however, placing a hand on Lucifer’s shoulder- instantly calming down the male demon. But Taylor was still enraged. How dare he not only attack the one person who looked out for her. But also to try and harm his brother, one only ones Taylor could really stand, and the young angel Taylor adored. He had a death wish. She lunged at him , kicking her leg up and nearly hitting him in a place he really didn’t want to get hurt in. She growled deeply trying to get another attack on him however Luke whimpered behind her , making Taylor come back to her senses for the most part. She pulled away from attacking the avatar of pride and frowned before She picked up Luke, who had dropped the Grimoire at some point, and started for the doors.    
  
Luke struggled for a moment but Taylor’s grasp on him was stronger than he assumed it seemed for he stopped struggling for a moment and relaxed in Taylor’s arms.    
  
“Lucifer. You better hope Diavolo takes pity on you because if I ever see your face again. I’m tearing you into pieces.” She hissed, looking over her shoulder at the tall demon. She walked out leaving them in stunned silence.    


"did you see that?"  
  
"Yes. I did.... I don't think she even knows..."

  
Taylor walked her way over to Purgatory Hall and looked down at Luke who looked like he was about to cry.    
  
“Why were you about to risk your life for me? For Ray? Lucifer could have killed you.”    
  
“Luke… You and Ray mean the world to me. Ray makes me feel at home and you … you have given me a sense of purpose Luke.” she sighed, letting him down finally so he could walk on his own. Where did she find the strength to even carry him?    
  
She grabbed her head and groaned, feeling the pain subsiding in her forehead. She felt nothing on her head but wondered if she had hit her head on anything while trying to fight off Lucifer. The pain was so strong...   
  
“Hey Taylor… your horns are gone.”   
  
“My what now?”   
  
“Weeeee should talk to Simeon and Diavolo. I don’t know what’s going on but it doesn't seem good.” he huffed , taking Taylor’s hand and marching her into the dorms she was staying with the angels and Solomon.    
  
Taylor smiled down at the young angel. He was so sweet and he cared so much about her despite her being from the human world. She walked into the building and saw Simeon. Her heart raced seeing him. She wasn’t normally a victim for pretty and smart boys but Simeon and her just clicked and it made her wonder how things would be if they did ever end up together. She shooed the thought away as he looked sternly at them.    
  
“Luke… What did you do? Diavolo called me and told me what happened but…” he shook his head. “What did you do?”   
  
“I… I didn’t mean to! I don't know how it happened. And I don't understand how i got there…”   
  
“Taylor I need to talk to you for a moment. Alone. Luke, go to your room and we will talk about this later.” Simeon looked at Luke who looked like a kicked puppy. He did however listen to the older angel and walked off towards his room.    
  
Taylor watched him with her heart heavy. “It wasn’t his fault.” she tried to argue for him but Simeon nodded.    
  
“I know. I wanted to talk to you about what you did to Lucifer. “ Taylor winced.    
  
“I attacked him. But he was attacking Ray! And Luke ! And Beelzebub was gonna get hurt too and I couldn't get stand by and let them all get hurt!”   
  
“You are a strange one- considering the fact the only ones who would have died- would have been Ray and yourself... you were concerned for the others too.” He Cupped her face as she leaned into his touch.    
  
“Simeon. Of course I care. I may not get along with the demon brothers but they put  _ Luke _ I wasn’t about to let them hurt him.” She teared up thinking what would have happened to the angel boy. “Even if he didn't die. It would have been painful and would have ruined everything Diavolo is trying to do.”   
  
“So you agree with Diavolo. That humans and angels and demons can all get along.”   
  
“To think to some extent. Yes.”   
  
“Good. Because i believe there is something good about this whole thing.”

Taylor was quiet for a moment before speaking.   
  
“I think something is wrong with me. I lost so much control with the whole thing...I don't know what happened. Why I got so angry…”    
  
“Taylor. Have you considered the fact you might not fully be human? Well witch?”    
  
“What do you mean Simeon?” she asked with a confused expression. “Are you implying you know something I don't?” She asked, furrowing her eyebrows together before sighing. “Whatever it is. You really think I’m gonna change because of my birth line? I couldn't care less about where I come from Simeon. My family was trash and all I really have is Ray now. “ She paused briefly and smiled at him. “And you two have slowly become my family too.” She told him, taking his hand from her face and taking it into hers.   
  
Simeon smiled softly at her and closed his eyes as he leaned into her.    
  
-Only to be interrupted from a sound coming from Luke’s bedroom.   
  
“Lets see what the son is doing.” Taylor teased and kissed Simeon’s cheek before taking him by the hand and walking towards the room.    
  
Simeon chuckled. “Our son is so troublesome huh?”

  
Taylor flushed and nodded. Our son.. He called Luke their son. She could really get use to that.   
  
“Yeah. But we still love him.” She teased as they headed towards Luke's bedroom.   


**Author's Note:**

> SOOO Taylor is part something else besides Witch >:3c Is this canon for both verses? Why yes it is. I love her so much skjdfbksdjfds


End file.
